Is Love Even A Thing?
by SolasTheDreadwolf
Summary: A short tale of our favorite werewolf trying to find love in the harsh, loveless land of Skyrim. When he meets Sadira, an innkeeper in Riverwood, he thinks his problems are solved. He even goes the extra mile and offers to leave the Circle to be with her. But when he encounters a Dragon and the mysterious Dragonborn, he questions everything he thought he knew about love. FarkasxFDB


**A/N: I've been wanting to write a Skyrim fic for a really long time, but I've never had much time to put a lot of thought into one, though I do have several ideas. So I figured that a one-shot would be a good thing to start with! So please read on and review at the end to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Would you just shut UP already?!" Aela hissed. "By the gods, Farkas. You'd think being a werewolf would make you less of a pansy."<p>

"But it huuurts..." Farkas whined. He limped beside Aela and Vilkas, a huge-ass knife still stuck in his calf. "I don't see why you couldn't pull it out." The wolf man protested. Vilkas, who's arm was slung around his brother to help him walk, rolled his eyes.

"It is so it does not bleed, brother. If you don't stop jarring it around, it'll cut you worse." Vilkas replied in annoyance, having already explained this to him. Farkas groaned.

"If I didn't have to walk around with it _stuck in my leg_, it wouldn't get jarred around!" Aela elbowed him in the side.

"Didn't you hear me? Shut your whiny ass up." She growled. Immediately, Farkas's jaw snapped shut. He didn't feel like getting on Aela's bad side. It just wasn't the best idea in the world.

Slowly, they came upon the town of Riverwood. Farkas's clear blue eyes scanned the quaint little town, a small smile curling his lips. He liked the quiet. It didn't make his ears hurt so much like Whiterun did. Farkas sighed softly, looking down. As much as he wanted the quiet, he could not have it. He was a Companion, and must remain in Jorrvaskr. He couldn't endanger anyone with his beast blood, either. No no. It was much better to remain in Whiterun. Still, the thought of living somewhere like Riverwood made him smile gently. He swallowed slightly as Vilkas led him up the steps to an inn. Aela opened the door for them, and as they passed, Farkas gave her a wide smirk.

"Why thank you, sweet Aela. You're so kind." This earned him a death glare from the Huntress, but he didn't care much. He enjoyed annoying her endlessly, as long as he didn't go too far and get an arrow to the knee. Once they were inside, Farkas immediately felt warmer. A few people flitted about here and there. A woman at the counter smiled sweetly at them.

"What can I get for you? A room?" Aela strode forward.

"Do you have any cloth bandages? My friend here, is hurt." The woman turned her gaze to Farkas. She was short, but he could tell that she had a fiery temper to make up for it. Her hair was a golden blonde, and her eyes a pale lavender, not something he had ever seen before. She had a cute button nose and full, pouty lips. By Azura, she may have been one of the prettiest women Farkas had ever seen. She gave him a concerned look.

"Oh dear...yes, I think I might have some in my room in the back here...come on, come on." The woman waved them back, and they all followed. One by one, they squeezed into the small room, barely making any room for anyone. The woman turned and looked at them.

"Um...could you two perhaps...step out? I don't think there's enough room for everyone." She asked softly, her voice gentle and sweet. Aela looked annoyed, but Vilkas shrugged and stepped out. Aela grumbled and walked not too far behind him. Farkas swallowed as the door swung closed behind him. He was in a room. Alone. With a beautiful woman. _What the hell am I supposed to say?!_

"Just sit down on my bed there...can you pull that out yourself? Or would you like me to?" Farkas stared at the woman, dumbfounded. She tilted her head, giving him an odd look.

"You don't talk much, do you? Well, hold still. I can get it out." The woman crouched, putting her small, dainty hand on the hilt of the dagger and abruptly pulled it out, making Farkas yelp loudly in surprise.

"Well at least give me a warning first." He mumbled. The woman laughed softly and set the bloody dagger down on her nightstand. She opened a drawer and took out a cloth bandage. She moved over to a small desk and pulled a bottle of alcohol off the top.

"Here. Take a swig." Farkas nodded and took the half-empty bottle of mead and carefully pressed the rim of the bottle to his lips, taking a large gulp. He smacked his lips quietly and handed the bottle back to her. She took the rest of the bottle and poured it over his wound, making him screech again.

"A warning would have been nice!" He snapped. He could hear Vilkas's condescending laughter outside the door. Farkas facepalmed and groaned. He looked up, and the woman's lovely purple eyes looked sad. He frowned. "Oh gods...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell..." He murmured. _Did he just...apologize?_

The woman gave a soft smile through her watery eyes and gave a small nod, crouching again and carefully wrapping his wound.

"Is this too tight?" Her soft voice asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"No..."

"Okay...I think you'll live." The woman stood up. Farkas, even though he was sitting, barely had to look up at her. She smiled and held out her hand for him to shake. He carefully took her hand and shook it, surprising him with her strong grip. She looked at him expectantly.

"Oh. Excuse me. I'm Farkas." He murmured, somewhat shyly. She still hadn't let go of his hand.

"Very nice to make your acquaintance...Farkas. I am Sadira..." She smiled, seeming to notice his shyness. She still didn't let go of his hand. Farkas swallowed.

"H-Hello, Sadira..." He murmured. "Pleased to meet you." Sadira smiled, showing her pretty white teeth. Farkas blinked in surprise. What in the world? Why was she _smiling_ at him? He had yelled at her!

"Well...I can see you're not very talkative, so I'll speak. Would you like to have a drink with me sometime?" She asked softly. Farkas stared at her in shock.

"Huh?"

She giggled softly. "I said, would you like to have a drink with me? I find your company to be enjoyable...do you not want to have a drink with me?" She frowned, and Farkas's chest ached at having made her sad again.

"O-Oh...sure...I mean, yes...I mean...what?" He blushed madly. Sadira laughed softly.

"Come on, big boy. Let's get you back to your friends. I can already tell that they love me to death." She replied sarcastically. This made a deep chuckle rise in Farkas's chest.

"Don't mind them...they're always sour. Especially Vilkas." Farkas limped beside the small woman, once again surprised that she was even able to hold the fraction of the weight he had leaning against her. Vilkas and Aela quickly stood when they saw him emerge. Aela walked over to him quickly and looked at the bandage.

"It seems you knew what you were doing." Aela muttered, looking to Sadira, who just gave Aela a sweet smile, which seemed to only frustrate the Huntress more. Farkas snickered softly, finding it amusing that that little woman wasn't even the least bit afraid of Aela despite Aela giving her the death glare. Aela shot the said glare at him, and he shut up immediately. Aela grumbled and began walking out of the inn. Vilkas glanced over at his brother with a raised eyebrow that seemed to say, _You idjit. Now you've done it._ As Farkas began limping beside his brother, Sadira quickly took hold of his wrist with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Is Midas okay? That is the only time my Aunt will let me go out..." Sadira looked up at him with bewitching lavender eyes, her pretty pouty lips frowning only slightly. Farkas gave her a wide grin, showing his wolf fangs.

"Yes. Of course. Midas is perfect." He seemed a little more confident. Sadira smiled brightly.

"Alright! I'll see you then, Farkas!" She let go of him and quickly walked behind the counter again, humming cheerily and wiping down the wooden surface with a rag. Vilkas gawked at his brother.

"What just happened?!"

Farkas turned to look at him, a smug smirk on his face. "_I_ have a date." Vilkas stared at him.

"You...have a date...with _her_?" Vilkas stared at the woman. "How in the hell would she find you attractive?" Farkas smacked him upside the head.

"You know, she said she liked my company. Perhaps it isn't about looks. Maybe she has _class_. Unlike _you_." Farkas muttered. Vilkas rolled his eyes.

"Suuure. You know how the pretty ones are. Say they love you one day and that they don't know you the next." Farkas shook his head, looking at Sadira with clear blue eyes.

"No...she's different..." He whispered. Vilkas rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever. I'm not taking part in your pity party after she dumps you." Vilkas turned and began walking out the door. Farkas stole one last glance at Sadira before turning and following Vilkas, feeling happier than he had in months.

* * *

><p><em>Several weeks later...<em>

* * *

><p>"You never cease to make me laugh, Farkas." Sadira chuckled, swinging their hands back and forth. Farkas smiled broadly, looking down at their hands. Him and Sadira had been dating for nearly a month and a half now, and he couldn't possibly imagine living without her. She was so perfect. Funny...stong...absolutely lovely. And she liked to drink. How much better could this get?<p>

"Oh, I try." He grinned. He looked up at the sky and saw the moons in their lovely pale light. It was nearly dark now, and he was just walking her home, trying to get her back to her house before her curfew. If she wasn't back in time...well...let's say that Farkas was deathly afraid of her aunt and what she might do to him. Sadira giggled softly and stopped walking. She turned to face him.

"Farkas...is there anything you want? Am I giving you what you seek?" She whispered. The question stunned him. What more could he want from her?

"No...there is nothing I want, Sadie...is there something wrong?" He tilted his head slightly.

She sighed. "Farkas, I think I might be moving away. My aunt wants to leave and doesn't want me to live alone in Riverwood, so she's taking me with her." Farkas's heart sank. _No..._ He took her other hand, and before he could even think about what he was going to say, he blurted,

"Then I'll move to Riverwood...and you could live with me." Sadira stared at him.

"Y-You would do that? For me? Leave the Circle?" She whispered in awe. Farkas swallowed.

"In a heartbeat."

"I don't think your Harbinger will be happy..." She whimpered. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Then I won't tell him...I'll sneak out." Farkas replied quickly, surprised at his own idea. It was actually...smart. It was a good idea. He knew he wasn't the smartest, but this sounded like something Vilkas would come up with. He felt fairly proud of himself. Sadira grinned.

"When?"

"Tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>It was the next night. Sadira was at her home in Riverwood, and Farkas was just beginning to walk out of Jorrvaskr. Much of the town was quiet, but Jorrvaskr buzzed with life, many people staying late and drinking their merriness. Farkas quickly slipped out. He had left a note in his room, explaining that he was not planning on coming back. Now, he knew he couldn't go on foot, because they would be able to scent him, so he quickly made his way to the stables and saw the horse and cart. He looked up at the driver. "Please take me to Riverwood. And never speak of this. I was never here." Farkas instructed, handing the driver a significant amount of money for his silence. The driver grinned.<p>

"Hop in." Farkas did so, and the driver clucked his tongue, urging the horse forward. Farkas crouched in the back of the cart, trying his best not to be seen.

After nearly a half hour of sitting in the damned cart, there was a sound that Farkas had never heard before. A..._roar?_ The cart driver looked around warily, the horse whinnying its worry. Farkas looked up at the sky, seeing a dark speck...flying closer. _A...dragon?! B-But...those are only tales of ficiton!_ The Dragon roared again, descending upon them. The driver snapped the reins against the horse's flank, and the horse reared back, bolting forward so quickly, that Farkas didn't have time to prepare himself. He tumbled out of the back of the cart, yelping softly as he landed hard on his elbow. The Dragon landed and roared. Farkas quickly stood up and began to run, knowing it would make no difference. The dragon sucked in a huge breath, and Farkas glanced behind him. A bright light gathered in the back of the beast's throat, and the werewolf immediately knew he was about to get roasted. He crouched and put his hands over his head, as if that would make a difference.

Suddenly, someone was right beside him. He felt great warmth all around him, but the fire did not burn him, rather passed right around him. He looked up and saw someone holding a large shield over him. He squinted, his blue eyes searching his savior's face. It was a woman. A dark elf, to be precise. Her hair was raven black, her skin a charcoal grey. Her white eyes glanced down at him in annoyance.

"If you want to live, I suggest you follow me." She demanded, beginning to run. Before Farkas could protest, the Dragon roared, and began running after her. She shoved him behind some rocks.

"Wait here." She ran back to the dragon.

"Wait! You-" But she was already gone. He peeked around the rock, his eyes widening as he saw her run at the Dragon full-speed, brandishing what looked like a large mace that had a faint green glow. She leapt into the air and struck the Dragon across the snout, making the beast roar in pain and anger. It shot fire at her, but she blocked it with her shield, hitting the Dragon again. This continued, and before long, the Dragon collapsed, letting out one last long roar into the sky. The woman moved toward the Dragon, and a red-orange aura flowed from the Dragon into the woman. She looked up at the sky, her arms outstretched as if she was receiving some sort of blessing from the Gods. Farkas watched with wide eyes as all that was left was a Dragon's skeleton. He stepped out and stared at the woman dumb-founded.

"What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed. She turned, as if she had forgotten that he was there.

"Oh...I was absorbing its soul..." She replied, her voice strong. She quickly jogged to him. "Come. I must take you to the Greybeards. You are the only Nord to have seen a Dragon in many thousands of years..."

"Actually, the driver..."

"Nobody will believe him. Now come on." She grabbed his wrist roughly and began pulling him along with incredible strength. As soon as she touched him, he felt a fire erupt in his wrist. Electricity burst from that point and coursed through his veins like some kind of poison. It nearly crippled him, and he stumbled slightly. The woman stopped.

"I'm sorry. We can slow down if you like." She helped him stand. He was barely an inch taller than her, maybe. His eyes stared into hers, wondering if she had felt what he had felt. _What was that?!_ He had never ever experienced anything like it before.

"No...it is okay...what is your name?" Farkas whispered, his deep voice barely audible. Her thin lips curled into a smirk.

"I am Emlygil. Of Ravenrock. But you, being my only friend so far, may call me Emly." She chuckled softly, making Farkas's heart beat unevenly against his chest. _What was this?!_

"I am Farkas...of Whiterun. And you may call me Farkas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's that! I'm thinking about doing a part two...if you want a part two, do let me know! Review! Please! I love it when I get reviews. But please, only _constructive_ criticism! If I have something I need to work on, please let me know! I know I'm not perfect! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and review review review! Let me know if you want a sequel! **

**-Elf**


End file.
